Sailor Moon And The Force
by moon123
Summary: the scouts and Darien have just defeated their latest enemies and are relaxing, soon something stange happens too Serena...
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon**

**And**

**The Force**

In Tokyo there were protectors, five young girls and one young man who swore to protect the earth and its people. The sailor scouts were in training by Luna and arterimiss, Serena is 19, Lita is 20, Raye is 19, Ami is 19, Mina is 19, and Darien who is Serena's boyfriend is 25 years old.

The scouts and Darien were in the park relaxing sense there had been no enemies for a while.

Serena looked around the park "it's so peaceful, it's like there was never any monsters trying take over the earth" she thought. She saw the scouts relaxing and having a good time and she smiled. Serena put her hand on her stomach; she had been feeling ill for a while, there's no need to get them worried. Serena looked over at the scouts and Darien and yelled to them……..

Hey guys what are we doing today I'm getting bored over here Serena said as she dodge the paper ball raye threw laughing.

Lita, Ami, Mina, and Darien sighed knowing what was going to happen next.

Meatball head how can you be bored! It's so peaceful now that galaxia is gone and the earth is safe again Raye said yelling at her.

Raye! I thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore, plus since the threat to the earth is over dare I say it I miss the action and rini Serena yelled back.

Lita got up and stood between Raye and Serena, 'listen you guys there nothing to fight over, galaxia is gone and the earth is safe, so why don't we go too the movies we haven't been there in awhile" Lita said trying too calm them down.

You know a movie sounds like a great idea, I don't know the last time we went to a movie Ami said putting her book away.

Darien looked at Serena and saw how pale and quiet she was.

Hey Serena are you okay you look pale and seem so quiet are you alright? He asked looking at her.

I'm fine Darien …really I am, I'm just a little dizzy but I'll be fine, so what are we waiting for she said cheerful.

Darien and the girls looked at her.

If you are sure said Luna who sitting by the fountain, Luna was watching the scouts happy at how her scouts have grown.

I'm fine you guys lets go please Serena pleaded. The scouts and Darien looked at her one more time before standing, as Serena stood she felt the world start spinning, she grasped her head in pain, she felt as if someone was silting her head open, Serena fell into Darien who saw her start to fall and ran to catch her. The last thing Serena heard before passing out was her name being called…….

SERENA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The scouts ran too where Darien was holding Serena in his arms, the scouts saw Darien staring at Serena's head. The scouts crowded around Darien and Serena, Raye looked at Serena and was shock to see…..

Guys look at her head tell me you see that too Raye asked.

The rest of the scouts and Luna looked at Serena's head and was shocked to see the symbol of the moon there. Luna shook the scouts out of their shock.

We have to get Serena to the temple now! We have to find out what's wrong with her. While the Scouts took care of Serena, a great darkness was awaking……………………..

In a lair on a deserted bleak planet was the inner star planet prison which housed the greatest threat to universe

"The Force", the forces power is awaking at a deadly pace said the guardian, (the guardian's are the ones who's power keep the force sealed).

I know kale, we have no way to stop them from breaking the seal but we can delay the force by pooling our powers together said the Master of the guardians.

But master by pooling our powers we risk…

Stop!... Kale I know of the risks but we need to give the princess time said the master.

Of course Master Tasle, I wrong too question you, I will get the others we wait for your command said kale preparing the chamber.

Yes begin……as the energy came together, down in the prison seal the force lay in waiting…..waiting for guardians power to weaken.

My lord jadeite it has begun, the powers of the guardians are failing said hymns general of the force.

What of the princess hymns? That is our main concern said jadeite sitting on a throne watching the power center of the force. Hymns bowed and said

Of course my lord you were right it has begun already, all you need to do is get too the princess sire. Jadeite nodded.

Yes I know, hymns tell your warriors to attack earth and cause as much damage as possible to lour the sailor brats out, while the sailor brats are busy defending the city you and me will invade their base and catch the princess and the guardian cats off guard, Hymns we must use the gate to get to earth till the seal of the guardians is broken, we only have a little time to do so, don't fail! Said jadeite as he walked to too the center of the prison and began summoning the gate……..

Dela, tera, sere, fers open the gates of (Rey) as jadeite chanted the energy started to form a gate.

Come my warriors we have much to do said jadeite as he and his warriors walked though the gate of (Rey).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**LATER…………..**

The scouts, Darien and Luna were in Raye's living room waiting for Serena to wake up. It was an hour later when Serena woke up.

Serena opened her eyes and quickly closed them because of the bight lights in the room, once her eyes adjusted to the lights in the room she looked around and saw the Japanese scroll of purity and knew she was at Raye's temple in the guest room.

"Ohh my head, if feels as if someone hit me over the head with a hammer" she thought too herself as she threw off the covers and climbed out the bed but as Serena stood she swayed a bit before gaining her balance, she slowly walked to where she heard the scouts, Darien, and Luna's voices.

What do you think happen to Serena!

Why was the symbol of the moon on her head!

Is she okay!

What are we going to do!

Ami have you found anything yet! Ami shook her no as she continued to type though the information on her mercury computer. Darien looked at the scouts and stood up…

I know we're all worried about Serena but you must calm down, because panicking isn't going to help her, so give ami sometime too work. Ami looked at Darien and nodded her thanks and continued typing. Luna was first to spot Serena and ran over to her.


End file.
